Bobby is Mr Brightside
by Demon'sTail
Summary: A songfic one-shot based off the Killers' song Mr. Brightside. When a crushing Iceman follows Rogue one night, he is in for a rude awakening.


**This is the first fanfiction I've posted on here, so cut me some slack.  
It is a songfic using the song Mr. Brightside by the Killers. I don't own the song, or the x-men. If I did it would go more like this.  
I rated it T but there is some sexual stuff stuff so if people complain I can change it.  
The whole thing is from Iceman's POV, I know Bobby isn't really a Rogue love interest in this series, but I didn't know who else to use, so deal with it.  
I wasn't sure the actual ages so I made some up.**

**Iceman: 16**

**Rogue: 18**

**Gambit: 23**

**Kitty: 17**

**Enjoy  
****Bobby is Mr. Brightside**

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

My name is Bobby Drake, but my friends call me Iceman. I have only been a Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters for a few weeks now and I already have a crush. And on the girl with the poisonous skin, Rogue. I hadn't meant to like the Goth, it sort of just happened. That one day in the danger room. It was the first time us new recruits had been allowed to train with the senior student. They had walked in followed by Professor Logan.  
"The danger room level will be 13." That was all he said before leaving the door shut and locked behind him. I was planning to talk to the older student, but I didn't have the time the training had already started. Level seven was the highest level we had trained on so far. Even some seniors were having trouble at thirteen. Unfortunately I got distracted watching them and didn't notices the saw blade coming towards me until too late. I tried to stop it with my ice to no avail. The safety blade kept coming. That's when I herd her yelling. She was screaming  
"Look out," In a pretty southern accent. She wore a tight x-men training outfit, she must have been a senior student because I didn't know her. Her hair was red with a white strip in the front. She was beautiful, so beautiful that I didn't even notice she was running towards me until she had tackled me. The fake blade missed us, but now this girl was on top of me, her breasts were pressed against my chest and one of her legs was between mine, her lips were also pressed into mine. I hate to admit this, but it was my first kiss. It was a good kiss, but a short one. I was almost instantly knocked out. When I woke up in the medical wing it was explained that the girl was Rogue, and that her mutation caused her to absorb thoughts and powers through physical contact. I was curious about this girl who kissed me, so I asked around; her real name was Anna Marie, when she discovered her powers she put her first boyfriend in a coma by kissing him, she rather regretted having her power, and sometimes wishes it would go away. She had caught my attention I started watching her.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

It was late, almost eleven, and we had early training tomorrow. I was ready to sleep, but apparently my crush wasn't. As I was heading to my room she was walking down the hall. Her hair was done and she was wearing nicer makeup than usual. She was wearing combat boots over lace leggings, her signature gloves, And a tight, short, long sleeve black dress. I had to know where she was going dressed so hot. I followed her. She walked outside the mansion gate, hailed a taxi and headed towards town. I followed suit, being careful to tell the driver to make it look like we weren't following her. He gave me a strange look for that. Her taxi finally stopped in front of a house. Not wanting to look suspicious I told the driver to pull up to the convince store next to it. Rogue got out of the taxi as I pretended to use the pay phone outside. Before she reached the door a man opened it. He wore baggy jeans and a tight black t-shirt. The lit cigarette carefully balanced between his teeth didn't improve my opinion of him anymore that the fact that my Rogue was visiting him at eleven pm. His trench coat, brown shaggy hair, and smirk were not any more convincing.  
"Hello swamp rat," Rogue greeted him only stopping to steal his smoke.  
"Do come in Cheré. " He responded in a thick Cajun accent as Rogue walked past him. He stopped to light another cigarette and took a long drag. He looked older than Rouge, probably in his early twenties. His eyes were black with red irises, he must me a mutant, so he knew about Rogue's mutation and wouldn't try anything, good. Still, what was Rogue doing visiting him? He went inside and I made a split second decision. I had to know what was going on. I walked around the house, looking in the windows. Turns out they were in the kitchen. Rogue had grabbed two glasses and sat down at a little table with two chair. The man produced two large bottles, of what appears to be rum, and a pack of cards. Then he also took a seat at the table. He poured the rum into the glasses and took a sip, Rogue did the same. This concerned me considering Rogue was underage, but it didn't surprise me. She was under a lot of stress with trouble her powers were causing. The Cajun opened the deck of cards and started a game a solitaire, while Rogue started to talk. She talked about her powers, and the other students back at Xavier's, not me thought. They must have meet before considering the amount personal information being shared. She talked about school and mutants in general, and the man just listened, playing solitaire, and smoking a cigarette. At first I was really confused by the identity of the man. Rogue called him swamp rat, or Remy, so I figured that was his name, but that wasn't much of a clue. What upset me was that he called Rogue Anna, no one was on a first name basis with Rogue, not even Wolverine. He also spoke strangely, he kept referring to Gambit, which really confused me. I knew Gambit was one of Magneto's acolytes, it was in a briefing. How did this guy know that guy. I finally figured it out when he told a pervy joke and Rogue scolded him using his code name. The guy was speaking in third person. This was Gambit, it made me sick. He did fit the bill; a mutant who was Cajun and liked cards. What was Rogue doing with the enemy? Acting so friendly, drinking, and sharing personal information. My Rogue friends with a damn acolyte. It wasn't until later that I realized they were more than friends.

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head_

By two in the morning they had finished both bottles a rum and three packs of cigarettes. Rogue tried to pour Gambit another drink, only to discover the bottle was empty. She move towards the fridge to grab another one, but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist. She stumbled and turned, confused. Then Remy pulled a box from his back pocket. It was white the kind they put necklaces in. Rogue opened it, and her eyes grew wide. I couldn't see what it was, but it must of been expensive because she accuses him of stealing it. He denies it and picks up a card, the queen of hearts, he kisses it, and states he would do anything for his lucky lady. Rogue blushes, and slowly lifting her wrist, she draws him up and hugs him. It makes my stomach flip. That man, no that enemy, NO that, that demon hugging my Rogue. Sure I haven't told her my feelings, but that dose not mean it is okay for her to go around hugging other men. Then something worse happens, she breaks the hug and leads him down the hall.

_But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control_

I race around the house, his house, and find them in the bedroom, his bedroom, and Rogue going threw a drawer, my Rogue, going threw his drawer. What was she thinking? He's the enemy. I guess she wasn't his, because then she found what she was looking for, two silk scarves. She fastened the first the first one around her head covering her mouth. Then she turned to Gambit tying the other one around his mouth in the same fashion. Then they kissed. It broke my heart. My crush was passionately kissing another man. Not only that, they were prepared, I gulped at the thought, but knew it was true, they had done this before. I focused my attention back on the two. Gambit was sitting on the bed now, Rogue was on his lap legs wrapped around him, and she was pulling off his jacket and shirt kissing him feverishly. While she ran her fingers along his chest he kissed and licked and bit her neck, all along unzipping her dress. It made me want to puke, I had to look away. I was shocked and was considering leaving right then, but I couldn't I had to look back. I had to know what they were doing. By then Gambit was lying on the bed shirt less, smirking like an idiot as Rogue startling him, crawled towards his face wearing nothing but lacy leggings, through her which her underwear was clearly visible and a very slutty bra, which Gambit was removing at the moment. I was mortified, but my terror turned to hope when Gambit flinched and Rogue pulled away. They must have touched. For once I was glad her skin was toxic. But my joy was short-lived. He grabbed her solders and pulled her close. I couldn't here what he said the window was closed, but by the look on Rogues face it was romantic. She kissed him again more elegantly than before, and they toucher again. He didn't flinch. He was stronger than me, I would have been unconscious by then, or he was more use to it. Neither of the possibilities I wanted to accept. I looked back over and Gambit had succeeded in removing her bra and proceeded to lick her chest through the thin fabric, while, squeezing her ass, and Rogue was enjoying it. That was the last straw. I ran. I ran back to the mansion, not bothering to catch a ride. I ran strait to my room, laid on my bed, and cried. Cried because I saw my crush, in those positions with him, with an enemy, with not me.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis_

Rogue got home before I woke up the next morning. During breakfast she looked ready to fall asleep, and her roommate Kitty knew it.  
"Soooo, Rogue where where you last night?" Kitty asked when she thought they were alone enough. Meaning Scott, Jean, and the teachers were gone.  
"L-last night," Rogue stuttered choking on her own words. She hasn't told her roommate, this was a big secret.  
"Yes last night, you didn't come home 'till like four thirty."  
" I I was at a club... And, I lost track, so, so, I couldn't get a cab, an I was walking and walking and I saw this necklace and bought it." She was chocking on her words, but seemed glad to have a little proof.  
"Wow," Kitty was impressed. "That looks expensive. You really treated yourself."  
"Yea." Rogue smiled softly holding the necklace. Kitty satisfied with the excuse left. And Rogue walked towards her room, she passed me, her ruby queen of hearts necklace hanging around her neck, smiling like I hadn't ever seen.

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

I killed me to know what had happened last night. It crushed me to see her with another man, but on the bright side, Rogue was happy.

**Well hoped you liked it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, my spell check broke at the worse possible time.  
Oh, almost forgot I wrote theses things as extra. Enjoy.**

**Remy's POV**

Last night with Rogue was amazing. Gambit thought as he lay in bed the next morning. Although, I do wonder who the kid outside the window was.  
I figure the king of thieves would notice some thing like that. Now the second one.

**Professor X's POV**

Rogue has periodical meetings with the professor to help her control the personalities in her head, and she was getting better at it. The professor could tell the amount Rogue touched someone based on the strength of their conscious. There had been a lot more of a certain Cajun recently, and the professor had a good idea why.

**Just some thought I figured were worth writing down.**


End file.
